


Bleed for me!

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Masochism, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Short One Shot, Underage - Freeform, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: You had the habit, to make new friends, that end up hurting you. And Zeke was no exception of this habit. But you had to admit, that you liked it to be treated like shit.





	Bleed for me!

“Fuck! I can’t believe it, that I am actually able to feel you vomit pressing against my cock.”, he breath out and couldn’t stop with thrusting his cock into your mouth. Everything hurt, especially you nose, which was definitely broken from the very first moment, after he had bashed his fist into your face. 

The blood that used to run down your nose a few minutes ago, had dried up with the time and you started to hear yourself gag. 

“Don’t worry, (Y/N). Daddy is going to treat you good and make you cum afterwards, but first you had to earn it. Okay? If you make feel daddy good, then he will fuck brains out.” 

Slowly he removed one of his hands, which held onto your head and moved down to throat. 

His large hand wrapped itself around your slim flesh, clinching tightly and painful into your skin. 

In panic you began to struggle, after you noticed the leak of oxygen in your lungs. You hold onto the fabric of Zeke’s jeans, which he hadn’t let down completely and tried to push yourself away from him.

“Seriously now!? You are trying to get away, you piece of shit!”, he screamed in anger and tighten his grip around your neck. Your sight began to be blurry and you were sure, that you would lose your consciousness if he kept going like this. “Be sure about one thing, you stupid bitch…if you wake up, you wished I had killed you.”


End file.
